group_fanon_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Here Comes The Water Tribe
Out in the Dragon Flats Borough, two young teens are in their little home. One is a male with traditional airbending clothes; yellow, red, beige, and baggy and loose. He has rich brown eyes and short, spiky dark brown hair. His body build was lean and lanky, like a typical airbender, but still had some lean muscle. He is sometimes perceived as an Air Acolyte. The boy's name is Bardo Citta. In contrast to his sister's pale skin, Bardo Citta had smooth, tan skin. His sister Amala lay sprawled on the couch, playing with her dark auburn hair. She fixeted her dark brown eyes on a corner of the walls, not moving. She wasn't the athletic type, but today she was unusually lethargic. "Bardo, this is boring. Listening to the radio is boring." "Amala would you just hush, I am trying to listen." It was a hot July day and there wasn't much to do other than sit inside and listen to the radio. This wasn't a problem for most people, including 17 year old Bardo Citta, who could relax and listen to the radio all day. However, if you were 14 year old Amala, who had a very limited attention span for anything other than shopping, this was going to be a major problem. "Maybe you wouldn't be so bored if you were actually paying attention." Amala rolled her eyes. "Maybe I wouldn't be so bored if they would say something actually INTERESTING!" At that moment, as if the universe had heard her, the radio announcer spoke. "Breaking news! We have word from General Cheng of the United Forces that the United Forces will not, I repeat, not, be launching an attack the Water Tribes at this time, but instead do their best to keep Republic City as neutral as possible during the war. You may now return to your regularly scheduled program." Amala sat up and glared at the radio with distaste. "Idiots! This is just the chance they have been waiting for! UGH!" She looked at Bardo. "You really ought to have joined the United Forces." "You know they only want benders or people with mechanical skills, Amala." "But you're an airbender! And so am I! I swear, it's like you forget your own abilities." "Amala, you know we're not supposed to talk about that!" Noticing Amala had snapped back into her boredom, Bardo started for the door. "Now c'mon, let's go get some lunch." "Finally something to do!" Amala sprang after him, kicking aside pro-bending posters that lay disheveled on the floor. Walking down the streets of Republic City, Bardo smiled and looked at his sister, "So, where do you want to eat?" "Hmmm" The young airbender contemplated for a second. "How about Narlook's Noodlery? I've always loved Water Tribe food." "Alrighty." They geared towards the left where the restaurant resides. Bardo, always being the protective brother, looked around cautiously, "Amala...Watch out for the Red Monsoons, this is part of their territory." Amala rolled her eyes and smiled, "Ugh. Quit being a drama queen! I'm capable of myself!" When the siblings turned up to the restaurant, they stopped in front of the door. Plastered on the entrance were the words: In commemoration of the ancient Water Tribe holiday, the New Moon Celebration, we will be closed today. We will be opening as usual tomorrow morning. "What???? You've got to be kidding me!" screamed Amala, causing heads to turn as she kicked the dirt. "Chill, Amala, we can go to the Pro-bending arena. I need to catch up with the game, and they have food there," explained Bardo, exasperated by his little sister's dramatic reaction. "Fine," sighed Amala, her stomach grumbling as they walk down the streets, heading to the Pro-bending arena. When they arrive in front of the magnificent gold building, Bardo stops to admire it, but Amala urgently drags him inside. Stopping at the concession stands, she turns to him. "Buy me some popcorn," she orders, standing in line and looking at him expectantly. "All right." Bardo fishes out some yuans from his pocket and turns to the cashier. "How much is a small popcorn?" "That will be five yuans," replies the man, outstretching his hand to receive the money. Turning to the popper, he hands them a greasy bag of popcorn. "Here you go, enjoy the match!" he exclaims with a fake smile. "Thanks big brother!" exclaims Amala, jumping with joy. She threw her arm around her brother, which was a rare display of affection in public. For the second time that day, people stared. Smiling, he patted her head. "No problem, little sis. Now let's go watch the game!" They managed to find two front row seats that had not been bought already. Settling in their seats, they waited in excited anticipation for the game to start. When the host came onstage, Bardo and Amala erupted into cheers along with the rest of the audience, as if they were regulars. "Lets get starting folks! In this match-up it features the Artic Camels vs the Tiger seals!" The two teams waved off to the crowd. Bardo and Amala finally found a seat in the arena. The two settled down and watched as the fight was about to take place. "Alright, Amala, let's watch these people fight. Hmm, he looks like he's about to throw a fire punch and top it off with a fire kick. Indeed, I was correct. I wonder how we would do in their. We definitely have the speed and agility advantage over them, so it would be a pretty easy game, in my opinion. Hmm, I'm rooting for that team of the water, earth, and fire benders over the team of the three firebenders, for sure. Diversity always wins! If you ask me, then it would be pretty disappointing if they lost. Alright, let's watch what these people can dish out. But, remember, Amala, we can't go fight down there, because we need to stay hidden and on the down low." "Wow, Bardo, you've really got this whole thing planned out. Come on, just have some fun for some day. But don't worry, big bro, I'll be careful not to be give us away." Amala smiled at Bardo, and he smiled back. Tako's intro A young firebender in the black and red suit that marked him as an Agni Kai member saunters out of his car to collect protection money from the store owner. Passerbyers quickly scurry away from the store, knowing only trouble would follow. As he entered the shop, the store owner starts to sweat, despite the cool temperature inside the shop. Then again, it was possibly due to the flame the firebender had ignited. Holding a fireball in his palm, he threatens, "Mr. Yung, I need 75% of your money or else the Agni Kais will no longer "protect" you," the young firebender said with an intimidating smirk. "Sir, please I don't have enough to spare, how about 50%?" pleads Mr. Yung with great fear in his eyes. He slowly shakes his head in mock sympathy. "No, not good enough. Time to go for a "ride." With a front kick at Mr. Yung's chest, he snaps, "I'm not joking, give me the damn money!" The poor store owner shakily walks over to the cashier. "Okay, okay. I'll see what I have in my register." After their visit to the Pro-bending arena, Amala and Bardo visit the west side of Republic City. "So? What did you think?" asks Bardo. "Wasn't it exciting?" Amala shrugs indifferently. "I still think probending would be more exciting if they had airbenders. Ugh, the concessions were terrible! Can we have some fire flakes?" she asks, spotting a street vendor selling Fire Nation delicacies. "All right," Bardo Citta relents, fishing out yuans from his pocket. Walking over to the vendor, they hear a deafening scream not too far away. The young airbenders turn to see the gang member towering over an innocent man. "I swear, this is 75% of my money!" begs the man as the firebender holds out his palm, ready to attack. "Hey you! Who do you think you are?" Amala shouts in a confident tone to the attacker. She steps toward him, but her brother holds her back. "Amala, don't be so impulsive. You have no idea what this guy is capable of," Bardo warns her, his eyes full of concern. He eyes the gang member worriedly, hoping he would ignore them. With a frustrated look on his face, the firebender retorts, "Leave! Stay out of Agni Kai business!" To emphasize his words, he creates a fire whip to scare off the two young airbenders. They somersault out of reach of the fire whip. Amala and Bardo look at each other with a 'let's do this' attitude. "We don't think so, now let him go! Or there will ''be consequences.' With a grin on his face, he confidently shoots back, "We'll see about that." Clenching his fists, the firebender strikes a fireball at the airbenders. Tako glares at Mr. Yung "Get outta here!!" The old man sprints for his life. By then the streets were practically empty, and Bardo and Amala were less worried about anyone seeing them airbending. With a blast of air, Bardo redirected the fireball and it quickly dissapated. After a moment of shock, the firebender regained his stance and eyed Bardo nervously. He stammered, "y-y-you're an airbender?" Before he could answer, Amala swung her leg forward, creating an airblast that knocked the firebender onto the pavement. "We both are." Seizing the opportunity, Bardo walked up to the fallen form of the firebender, preparing to strike. When he created an airball, the firebender winced and uttered, "No, please! I'm sorry! I really am, I swear the only reason I was doing it was so I could afford to take care of my little sister!" Bardo paused for a second. Looking at Amala, he knew he would do the same if it came down to it. He stepped back into the shadows, allowing the firebender to rise. "Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this!" exclaimed the grateful firebender as he took his car and drove off. The two airbenders watched cautiously as the dark figure disappeared into the crowds of Republic City. Amala turned to Bardo and smiled. "Hey, how 'bout those fire flakes?" Bardo groaned. "Amala, I honestly do not even know why you want fire flakes. It's a million degrees out here, and you want something spicy?" "I thought we already went over this, the concessions at the pro-bending arena were terrible and I'm still hungry. Besides, you already said I could have them!" Amala whined. "Fine." Reluctantly, Bardo counted out the yuans and handed them over to the vendor. Later on that night, Bardo was being particulary thoughtful when Amala walked into the living room. Sensing he was troubled, Amala quietly sat down next to him on the couch. "Whatcha thinking 'bout?" "Oh, nothing really, I was just wondering if that firebender really had a sister." Bardo looked over at Amala, who was clearly confused. "You know, the one who was holding up that old man that we saw in the street." "Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot," said Amala, meeting her brother's incredulous look. "You ''forgot?" "Hey, I have more important things on my mind," retorted Amala defensively. "Anyways, you think too much. It doesn't really matter; what's done is done." "Yeah, I guess you're right." Bardo slumped back on the couch, closing his eyes. The thought continued to linger in the back of his mind. That next morning at breakfast Bardo and Amala were listening to the radio as usual, when suddenly the recap from last night's pro-bending match was interupted. "Attention citizens of Republic City, we have just been informed that the Water Tribe has assembled its navy outside of Yue Bay and is planning a hostile take over of Republic City. Everyone please remain in your homes and stay calm. General Cheng of the United Forces has been contacted and is on his way with the United Forces Navy. Thank you, please return to your regularly scheduled program." Amala stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "I knew this was going to happen! I said so yesterday! Didn't I Bardo?! I sure did! Ugh! I swear-" Before she could finish Bardo interupted, "Amala! Please, calm down, I agree with you completely, but there is nothing we can do about it, so no sense in getting all worked up about it." Still standing, Amala put one hand on her hip and looked at Bardo smugly. "Now that is where you are wrong, and believe me, I intend on doing something." "Amala, this better not be another one of your harebrained schemes to get us killed." Amala continued to smile. "Far from. This, dear brother, is genius." Jie and Zhang Wei Outside of Chin Village, an earthbending group is patrolling the streets of the country. The leader of the group is a pure bread leader named corporal Jie. The young earthbender is suited with typical Earth Kingdom colors, with brass arm braces, a tough set of armor with points sticking out of his shoulders. He is shoeless, to be more connected to the element of earth. There always seems to be a round helmet with that turned-up "square" crest concealing his top knot. On top of that, he's very muscular and has muscle all around him. His tree-like green eyes takes in the area around him, able to spot the slightest movement. One day, he dreams to be in the Council of Five just like many people in his bloodline. Jie, prepping all the young privates in his team announced, "All right. Today, the elite firebender Zhang Wei comes to meet with us. Treat him with respect and give him a good ol' fashion Earth Kingdom welcome!" "Here he comes," Jie alarmed the rest of his group suddenly. "Welcome!" Jie says openly. They both gave each other respective bows, followed by a firm handshake. The rest of his team looked on, excited but unaware of what to do next. It was a rare thing to see such an honorable firebender in Chin Village. "Thank you!" Zhang Wei replied, a glorious look in his warm brown eyes. Zhang Wei has a top knot holded by a guan. He was adorned in beautiful Fire Nation color robes covering his skinny, yet athletic build. Like Jie, he has a group of Fire Nation soldiers beside his back. "We're very happy to have you and your soldiers here, Zhang Wei. Here are my men, Bao, Tai, Qain, and Zan." The young privates nod their heads and bow down in greeting "Ah. Very nice to meet you all! I would love to have my soldiers greet you, but they're kinda shy." Zhang Wei responded warmly with a chuckle. A few of the men behind him tried to laugh along awkwardly. Desperate to make conversation, Jie asked, "Have you heard the news about Avatar Aang?" as they walked along. "Ah, yes," Zhang Wei nodded solemnly. "He went into the Spirit World just a few days ago....a very important trip, I heard. Incredibly odd that soon afterwards, Chief Kesuki declared war on the United Republic!" Jie paused. "Chief Kesuki? That fifteen year old who was crowned Chief of the Water Tribes just recently?" Zhang Wei nodded. "Yes. You haven't heard the news? It happened yesterday." "News of the outside world doesn't travel very quickly here," replied Jie. "What happened? Last I heard, the water tribes were on good terms with the United Republic." "There are some theories," said Zhang Wei gravely. Kesuki Sitting at the head of a long dinner table, the chief of both Water Tribes, Kesuki scrutinized her surroundings like a hawk. If she were a casual stranger in the mess hall, she certainly would not suspect that the breakfast attendees were warriors of a civilized nation. The crew was doing everything from stuffing their face with seal jerky to dancing a Republic City-esque jig. Her icy blue eyes hardened at the thought of their destination. How could she, the Chief, have possibly forgotten for a moment that they were invading the United Republic of Nations in two hours? Out of anger at herself and her soldiers, she banged her wineglass on the table. The sparkling water in the glass spilled onto a platter of sea crab, but Kesuki effortlessly raised her fingers, drawing the water from the plate into the air. The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned very cold, and crewmembers seemed afraid that she would turn the water into icicles and launch them at an exhilarating speed. She was certainly capable, after all. "I expected more," she announced, her voice shaking with a hint of anger. "How dare you throw a party before an invasion? Do I have such an incompetent crew with no hope of defeating a mere town?" "No, ma'am," voices across the room echoed as Kesuki swept her eyes across the room, daring anyone to question her. Her eyes hardened; to make sure they were not empty promises, she must put them to work. "Commander Amorak, lead a full-scale drill of the invasion. Prep the non benders with a variety of weapons; we never know what we'll have to use to fight. Secure every entrance of this ship, and make sure the alarms are on. In ten minutes, I expect this room to be cleaned and every soldier must be on deck. Move, now!" she barked. "Yes, Chief," he responded, quickly rounding up troops. Kesuki watched as they bustled around the room, hurrying to pick up small bits of leftovers and napkins on the floor. It was a much different atmosphere from two minutes earlier. A smile curved on the pale lips that perfectly complimented her fair skin. If this was the chaos she had created with a few words, she couldn't wait to see how the peasants of Republic City would respond to their attack. Plo Bardo and Amala already know each other and are friends. They both vaguely know Tako from a past experience of getting into a fight with him when he was with the triads or some street gang. Bardo and Amala are at a restaruant or store or someplace where Tako is working, they see him and recognize him. The fight a couple years ago wasn't that big of a deal, so there isn't really that much bad blood between them. They start talking and Tako tells them he has changed and whatever. Then on the radio in the restaruant or store, they here that the Water Tribe is planning on invading RC, soon. And they decide that they should take some sort of action that eventually gets them all arrested, but of course, they break out and are now on the run, and traveling around the world to get away from their enemies (Yoseb and Kesuki) and the Water Tribe authorities. Category:Chapters